Sewer lines are cleaned using high pressure water connected to a cleaning head. The cleaning head is inserted into the sewer line at a downstream manhole. Once inserted, the cleaning head is propelled up-stream through the sewer line by the high pressure water. The debris dislodged by the high pressure water is washed downstream and collects in the downstream manhole. The high pressure water is supplied by a cleaning truck.
A typical cleaning truck is equipped with a 40 ft. suction boom with a removable stand pipe. The cleaning crew uses the suction boom and stand pipe to remove the debris that accumulates in the downstream manhole. The debris that is removed from the downstream manhole is stored on the cleaning truck in debris tanks.
The standard cleaning truck is large and heavy and must be kept on a hard surface capable of supporting its weight. A standard cleaning truck often cannot reach manholes that are outside of the 40 ft. boom reach. When manholes are more than 40 ft. from a hard surface, additional equipment and crew members required. A typical cleaning and television inspection requires four people. When a manhole is in a remote easement area, five people may be required.
The disclosed novel vehicles and method allow sewer cleaning and television inspection to be conducted in remote easement areas without additional equipment or crew members. The novel vehicles and method allow a typical crew size to be reduced to three people.